Jefe implacable
by stefacullen
Summary: Dejaría de trabajar en el infierno enseguida. Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a recuperar su vida e irse muy lejos del demonio, quien, por el momento estaba disfrazado de su jefe. Hasta ese momento,la palabra"no" no estaba en el vocabulario de Edward Cullen. Por eso, la dimisión de la mejor secretaria que había tenido era, sencillamente, inaceptable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Caitlin Crews.**

* * *

Dejaría de trabajar en el infierno enseguida. Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a recuperar su vida y a irse muy lejos del demonio, quien, por el momento, estaba disfrazado de su jefe. Había reunido el valor para presentar su dimisión. Hasta ese momento, nada había conseguido tomar por sorpresa a Edward Cullen. Además, la palabra «no» no estaba en su vocabulario. Por eso, la dimisión de la mejor secretaria que había tenido era, sencillamente, inaceptable. Bella había oído hablar de su implacable atractivo, pero cuando lo dirigió hacia ella, entendió perfectamente por qué era tan difícil negarle algo a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Claro que no va a dimitir –dijo Edward Cullen con impaciencia y sin levantar la mirada de la mesa de granito y acero.

La mesa de despacho estaba enfrente de un ventanal con vistas a la City de Londres, aunque nunca le había gustado especialmente. Se decía que lo que le gustaba era que los demás lo envidiaran, que eso le complacía más que las vistas. Lo que a Edward Cullen más le entusiasmaba era poseer cosas que los demás anhelaran. Isabella Swan, por su lado, estaba entusiasmada de no ser ya una de esas personas.

–No sea teatrera –añadió él con un gruñido.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír al hombre que había dominado todos los aspectos de su vida durante cinco años, noche y día y en cada rincón del mundo al que llegaba su inmenso imperio. Había estado a su disposición a cualquier hora del día como asistente personal y había atendido todo lo que había necesitado, desde toda una serie de necesidades personales a su amplia gama de asuntos laborales. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba muchísimo, su piel casi se estremecía solo de pensarlo. En ese momento, al saber la verdad, le costaba imaginarse que había sentido algo hacia ese hombre, pero daba igual, ya había pasado. Él se había ocupado de ello, ¿no?

Sintió ese arrebato de dolor que se había adueñado de ella durante esos extraños meses que habían pasado desde la muerte de Seth, su hermano gemelo. Se había dado cuenta de que la vida podía ser complicada, pero había seguido adelante. ¿Qué había podido hacer? Había sido la única que había quedado para atender a su hermano enfermo... por sus adicciones. Esa semana había terminado de pagar el montón de facturas médicas y había sido la única que había padecido el sufrimiento de su muerte, como la incineración y su triste final. Eso había sido doloroso y seguía siéndolo, pero lo que tenía delante era sencillo. Se trataba de dejar de tratarse como la persona menos importante de su propia vida. Intentaba por todos los medios dejar a un lado la sensación de humillación que la había dominado esa mañana al ver el expediente. Intentó convencerse de que habría dimitido pronto, de que descubrir lo que había hecho Edward solo era un motivo secundario.

–Esta es mi notificación por escrito –replicó ella en ese tono tranquilo, imperturbable y profesional que era como una segunda naturaleza para ella.

Una naturaleza que pensaba olvidar en cuanto saliera de ese edificio y se alejara de ese hombre. Se olvidaría de ese exterior gélido que la había protegido de ella misma y de él. Sería todo lo caótica, emotiva y teatrera que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Sería completamente perturbable.

–Mi dimisión es efectiva inmediatamente.

Edward Cullen, consejero delegado y fundador del Grupo Cullen, dueño de hoteles, líneas aéreas y de todo lo que le apetecía, inmensamente rico y despiadado, levantó la cabeza lentamente, con incredulidad y un aire amenazante cargado de poder que emanaba de él como un tipo distinto de electricidad. Bella contuvo la respiración. Él tenía las cejas negras fruncidas sobre los ojos de un color dorado oscuro y abrasador. Su rostro, inflexible e implacable, tenía una sensualidad atroz gracias a una boca ansiada por toda una serie de «famosas» recauchutadas y que en ese momento tenía una expresión que solo transmitía maldad. Como siempre, se sintió intimidada por haber captado toda su atención. Esa debilidad era algo que no podía soportar. Parecía como si el ambiente estuviera cargado de tensión y ese despacho, enorme y de líneas frías y contemporáneas, se achicara hasta oprimirla.

–¿Cómo ha dicho?

Ella captó el acento español que delataba su pasado y el humor inestable que solía dominar. Bella sofocó un estremecimiento. Lo llamaban el Satán español por algo. Ella lo llamaría algo peor.

–Me ha oído –contestó ella sintiéndose encantada por la firmeza.

–No tengo tiempo –replicó él sacudiendo la cabeza–. Mándeme un correo electrónico con sus quejas...

–Sí lo tiene –lo interrumpió ella.

Los dos se quedaron callados como si se diesen cuenta de que era la primera vez que se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Ella sonrió con frialdad como si no hubiera captado el asombro de él.

–Sí tiene tiempo –insistió ella–. Me he reservado este cuarto de hora de su agenda.

Él no parpadeó durante un rato y ella sintió que su mirada la atravesaba como un soplete.

–¿Esto es lo que usted llama una negociación, señorita Swan? –preguntó él en un tono tan gélido como el de ella–. ¿He sido injusto en su análisis de rendimiento de este año? ¿Considera que se merece una subida de sueldo?

Él lo preguntó en tono seco y con un disgusto sarcástico y algo sombrío.

Bella, bajo su coraza profesional, notó que se le encogía algo por dentro y él sonrió como si lo hubiese percibido.

–No es una negociación y no quiero una subida de sueldo ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera quiero referencias. Esta conversación es de mera cortesía.

Ella replicó sin alterarse, aunque deseó que después de tanto tiempo, y de saber lo que sabía que había hecho, fuese inmune a él y a esa sonrisa.

–Si cree que va a llevarse mis secretos a alguno de mis competidores, deberá entender que dedicaré mi vida a destrozarla –dijo él en un tono despreocupado que ella conocía muy bien y no se creía–. Lo haré en los tribunales y fuera de ellos.

–Me encantan las buenas amenazas –replicó ella en el mismo tono que él–. Sin embargo, son innecesarias. No me interesa el mundo empresarial.

–Dígame su precio, señorita Swan–propuso él con un gesto demasiado cínico para ser una sonrisa.

A ella no le extrañó que tantos desdichados rivales cayeran subyugados y le dieran lo que quisiera solo con pedírselo. Era una especie de encantador de serpientes. Ella, sin embargo, no era una de sus serpientes y no iba a bailar al son de su música independientemente de lo seductora que fuese. Ya había bailado demasiado tiempo.

–No tengo precio.

El día anterior, si él le hubiese sonreído, habría hecho cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento, se maravillaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, de lo ingenua y crédula que había sido.

–Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

Ella sabía que eso era verdad en el mundo de él y que era un motivo más para querer escapar.

–Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero yo, no.

Ya no. Seth había muerto y ella ya no era su único apoyo. La cadena invisible de sentimientos que la había atado durante tanto tiempo ya no podía retenerla allí cuando, además, había descubierto por accidente lo que Edward pensaba de ella.

Él la observaba y esos ojos de color verde oscuro recorrían su cuerpo como sus manos, ardientes y exigentes. Sabía lo que él veía. Ella había modelado su imagen para satisfacer sus gustos. Se mantuvo impasible a su mirada y contuvo el deseo de alisarse la falda tubo o la blusa de seda de colores apagados, como le gustaban a él. Sabía que el engañosamente descuidado moño que le sujetaba el pelo era elegante y no llevaba joyas llamativas que a él pudieran parecerle exageradas. El maquillaje era casi imperceptible, como si su cutis tuviera un tono perfecto, los labios tenían un leve y atractivo color y los ojos dejaban escapar un brillo natural. Representaba muy bien el papel de ser exactamente lo que él quería, podría hacerlo dormida.

Se dio cuenta del momento preciso en el que él se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, de que no era una estrategia para sacarle algo, aunque le costara creerlo. La impaciencia se desvaneció de su inteligente mirada y dejó paso a algo más cauto, casi, pensativo. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su imponente butaca, apoyó la barbilla en una mano y la miró con esa intensidad que lo convertía en un oponente demoledor. Para Edward Cullen el «no» nunca era la respuesta definitiva. Era el principio, donde él cobraba vida. Esa vez, no obstante, ella iba a quedarse allí. No pudo evitar una punzada de placer al saber que iba a ser lo único que no podría conquistar nunca más.

–¿De qué se trata? ¿No está contenta? –preguntó él en tono comprensivo.

Evidentemente, había decidido que podría manipularla mejor si mostraba interés por sus sentimientos, pero a ella le pareció una pregunta absurda y se rio levemente. Él entrecerró los ojos con un fugaz brillo de ira que, como ella sabía, no pasaría de ahí. Rara vez desataba toda la fuerza de su ira, solía mantenerla soterrada como un augurio sombrío.

–Naturalmente, no estoy contenta. No tengo vida personal. En realidad, no tengo vida alguna ni la he tenido durante cinco años. He organizado la suya a cambio.

–Y se le paga extraordinariamente bien por ello.

–Sé que no me creerá y es algo que, evidentemente, nunca descubrirá por sus propios medios, pero en la vida hay más cosas aparte del dinero.

Él volvió a clavarle la mirada color verde.

–¿Se trata de un hombre? –preguntó él en un tono que a ella le habría parecido de fastidio en otra persona.

–¿Cuándo cree que habría podido conocer a un hombre? –preguntó ella riéndose otra vez–. ¿Entre citas y viajes de trabajo? ¿Mientras mandaba regalos de despedida a todas sus examantes?

–Ahora lo entiendo –comentó él con una sonrisa condescendiente y gélida a la vez–. Le propongo que se tome una semana de vacaciones, señorita Swan... o dos. Encuentre una playa y algunos cuerpos... cálidos. Beba algo potente y mate el gusanillo. Tómese el tiempo que haga falta. No me sirve de nada en este estado.

–Es una oferta tentadora –dijo Bella entre unos labios blancos por la rabia–. Se la agradezco, naturalmente, pero yo no soy usted, señor Cullen.

Lo miró fijamente mientras dejaba que la abrasara todo lo que sentía hacia él, todos los años de anhelos y sacrificio, todo lo que había pensado y esperado, todos esos sueños necios que hasta ese momento no sabía que él había machacado, entre ellos, aquella noche complicada y sentimental de hacía tres años en Cádiz y que no habían comentado ni nunca lo harían.

–No mato el gusanillo indiscriminadamente y dejando cadáveres a mi paso como una Godzilla del sexo. Tengo principios.

Él parpadeó. No movió ningún otro músculo, pero Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para quedarse donde estaba. Notó con toda su fuerza la descarga de su genio, el impacto de esos ojos color verde al clavarse en ella.

–¿Se siente mal o se ha vuelto completamente loca? –preguntó él en tono de velada amenaza.

Su furia creciente solo se reflejaba en su granítica mandíbula y en que su acento era ligeramente más fuerte, pero ella conocía muy bien las señales de peligro cuando las veía.

–Se llama sinceridad, señor Cullen–replicó ella con una naturalidad que se contradecía con las alarmas que habían saltado dentro de ella–. Entiendo que no está acostumbrado a ella, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero es lo que pasa cuando alguien es tan indiferente y dominante como se precia de ser usted. Está rodeado de una camarilla de acólitos aduladores que temen demasiado decir la verdad. Lo sé porque durante años he fingido ser uno de ellos.

Él se quedó aterradoramente inmóvil. Ella notó que la tensión llenaba toda la habitación, que el cuerpo delgado y musculoso de él vibraba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no explotar. Lo miró a los ojos. Era una mirada oscura y cargada de furia, infinitamente más letal de lo que quería reconocerse a sí misma. Quizá todavía fuese demasiado vulnerable a él.

–Le aconsejo que piense muy bien lo siguiente que vaya a decir o puede lamentarlo.

Esa vez, la risa de Bella fue auténtica, aunque un poco nerviosa, tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma.

–Eso es lo que no entiende. Me da igual. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Va a despedirme? ¿Va a negarme unas referencias? Adelante, ya me he marchado.

Entonces, por fin, cumplió el sueño que había abrigado desde que aceptó ese espantoso y destructivo empleo para poder pagar las facturas de Seth. Dio la espalda a Edward Cullen, su demonio personal y la maldición de su existencia, y se marchó de su vida para siempre, como siempre pensó que haría algún día. Debería haber oído trompetas en vez de sentir una especie de desasosiego que le complicaba eso como no debería complicárselo.

Ya había llegado casi a la puerta de salida de la antesala, donde la mesa de ella hacía guardia en ese inaccesible santuario, cuando él la llamó. Fue una orden tajante y ella, muy bien adiestrada, le hizo caso. Se detuvo, se destetó a sí misma por obedecerlo e intentó convencerse de que sería la última vez y de que no podía pasarle nada. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó paralizada al verlo tan cerca sin haberlo oído, pero lo que le impresionó fue su expresión convulsa y el corazón se le desbocó.

–Si no recuerdo mal –dijo él con una frialdad que no encajaba con su abrasadora mirada–, su contrato dice que tiene que darme dos semanas después de la notificación.

–No lo dirá en serio...

–Puedo ser un Godzilla del sexo, señorita Swan...

Él soltó cada palabra como una bala que ella no debería haber sentido, pero le dolieron y, además, su mirada la traspasaba y hacía que se acordara de todas las cosas que prefería olvidar.

–Eso, sin embargo, no impide que pueda leer un contrato –siguió él–. Dos semanas en las que, si no me equivoco, entra la cena en Milán con ese inversor que llevamos meses preparando.

–¿Por qué iba a querer eso? –preguntó ella con los puños cerrados–. ¿Tan perverso es?

–Me sorprende que no le hayan dado la respuesta mis examantes, a las que, al parecer, tan unida se siente –le espetó él con un sarcasmo hiriente–. ¿Acaso no ha pasado muchas horas de su desperdiciada vida apaciguándolas?

Él se cruzó los brazos y ella, como siempre, se fijó en lo esbelto que era su atlético cuerpo. Era un aspecto más de lo que lo hacía tan mortífero, tan indoblegable. Era como un arma perfectamente afilada y no tenía reparos en emplear la parte de esa arma que mejor le sirviera. Por eso estaba intimidándola con su estatura, con la anchura de su espalda, con el poder de su implacable virilidad. Parecía capaz de cualquier cosa aunque llevara un traje hecho a medida que debería darle aspecto de dandy. Tenía cierto aire indómito y amenazante que exhibía con orgullo, pero no quería verlo como un hombre, no quería recordar la calidez de sus manos sobre su piel ni su ávida boca en la de ella. Todavía sentía cómo la abrasaba.

–Ya sabe lo que dicen –murmuró ella en un tono que le pareció sereno–, quienes se acuestan con alguien por dinero, se ganan hasta el último penique.

Él no reaccionó aparentemente, pero ella notó que algo intenso brotó entre ellos, algo que casi consiguió que retrocediera, pero eso se había acabado, como él. No iba a acobardarse ante él ni iba a obedecerlo sin rechistar.

–Tómese libre el resto del día –le propuso él con cierta aspereza que dejaba vislumbrar la furia que intentaba contener–. Haga algo para dominar esa nueva necesidad de hacer comentarios sinceros. Hasta mañana a las siete y media, como siempre.

De repente, Bella se sintió iluminada por una luz nueva y casi cegadora. Todo se aclaró con nitidez. Lo tenía a un metro, sombrío, imponente y aterrador aunque sereno y alerta. Entendió que toda su vida era un testimonio de su incapacidad para aceptar una negativa, para aceptar lo que le dijeran los demás si no era lo que él quería oír. Nunca se había topado con un impedimento, fuera el que fuese, que no pudiera sortear o derribar por haberse puesto en su camino. Él se adueñaba. Se había adueñado de parte de ella sin que lo hubiese sabido hasta ese mismo día. Por un lado, le gustaría no haber abierto ese archivador, no haber descubierto cómo había desviado su carrera profesional sin que ella se diese cuenta. Sin embargo, lo había abierto.

Podía ver el resto de su vida como una deprimente sucesión de imágenes.

Si aceptaba esas dos semanas, podía morirse en ese momento. Él se adueñaría de su vida como había hecho durante los cinco años anteriores y eso nunca acabaría. Sabía muy bien que era la mejor asistente personal que él había tenido. No era vanidad, no le había quedado otro remedio porque había necesitado el dinero para poder ingresar a Seth en las mejores clínicas de desintoxicación, aunque no hubiese servido de gran cosa. Aun así, creía que había merecido la pena aunque en ese momento se sintiese vacía y deshecha. Lo que importaba era que Seth no había muerto en un callejón sin que nadie lo hubiese identificado, llorado o echado de menos.

Sin embargo, Seth solo había sido el primer motivo. El segundo, y mucho más espantoso, habían sido sus lamentables sentimientos hacia Edward, por eso se había hecho tan indispensable para él. Se había enorgullecido de servirlo tan bien. En ese momento, le quedaba un regusto amargo, pero era verdad. Era así de masoquista y tendría que convivir con ello. Si se quedaba un día más, ese agujero negro que era Edward Cullen se tragaría todas las posibilidades de encauzar su vida, de hacer algo por sí misma, de vivir, de salir de ese mundo atroz en el que se había metido.

Él compraría y vendería más cosas, ganaría millones y destrozaría vidas por capricho, entre otras, la suya. Ella seguiría haciendo lo que él quisiera, allanándole el camino, previendo lo que necesitaba y desapareciendo poco a poco hasta no ser nada más que una fachada bonita y con voz agradable. Sería un robot, una esclava de unos sentimientos que él nunca podría ni querría corresponder, pese a pequeños destellos de lo contrario en ciudades lejanas, en noches complicadas de las que nunca se hablaba en voz alta una vez terminadas. Peor aún, ella querría hacer todo eso. Ella querría ser cualquier cosa que pudiese ser solo por poder estar cerca de él. Como había hecho desde aquella noche en la que vio una parte muy distinta de él en Cádiz. Se aferraría a cualquier cosa e, incluso, fingiría que no sabía que le había machacado los sueños con un correo electrónico brutal. Sabía que era así de patética, así de ridícula. ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado a sí misma durante todos y cada uno de los días de los tres años pasados?

–No –dijo ella.

Naturalmente, esa era una palabra que oía muy pocas veces. Frunció las cejas negras, sus ojos verdes dejaron escapar un destello de asombro y sus carnosos labios se apretaron.

–¿Qué quiere decir con «no»?

El acento español hacía que sus palabras parecieran casi musicales, pero ella sabía que cuanto más se notaba ese acento, más cerca estaba de entrar en erupción. Debería haberse dado media vuelta y salir corriendo, debería haber hecho caso al pánico que se apoderaba de ella.

–Entiendo que no esté acostumbrado a oír esa palabra. Significa discrepancia, rechazo. Dos conceptos que le cuesta aceptar, lo sé, pero me alegro de decirle que eso ya no es asunto mío.

–Será asunto suyo –replicó él entrecerrando los ojos como si no la hubiese visto nunca–. La...

–Adelante, demándeme –volvió a interrumpirlo ella con un gesto de la mano que lo enfureció visiblemente–. ¿Qué cree que ganará?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Edward Cullen se quedó mudo. El silencio fue sepulcral y ensordecedor a la vez. Parecía vibrar. La miró fijamente, estupefacto, con una expresión que nunca había visto en su implacable rostro.

–¿Va a quitarme el piso? –siguió ella envalentonada por su inaudito silencio–. Es un estudio alquilado. Es todo suyo. Si quiere, ahora mismo le hago un cheque por todo el valor de mi cuenta corriente. ¿Es lo que quiere? –ella se rio estruendosamente–. Ya le he dado cinco años y no voy a darle dos semanas más. No voy a darle ni un segundo. Prefiero morirme.

.

Edward siguió mirándola fijamente como si no la hubiese visto nunca. Su forma de ladear la preciosa cara ovalada, el brillo de rabia de sus ojos avellana y normalmente serenos, su boca... todo tenía algo que le impedía dejar de mirarla. Un recuerdo indeseado se le presentó en la cabeza. Ella le acariciaba la mejilla con los ojos avellana cálidos y con algo parecido al cariño, sus labios... No. No podía repasar semejante disparate. Se había esforzado mucho para borrarlo de su consciencia. Solo era una noche lamentable en cinco años sin incidentes.

–Prefiero morirme –repitió ella como si creyera que no la había oído.

–Entonces, eso puede solucionarse –replicó él mirándola como si quisiera saber por qué había ocurrido todo eso en ese día–. ¿Se ha olvidado? Soy un hombre temible.

–Si va a amenazarme, señor Cullen, por lo menos tenga la consideración conmigo de ser creíble. Será muchas cosas, pero no un matón.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, desde que fue un niño sin padre cuya madre era tan conocida y tan deshonrada en el pueblo que se metió en un convento al nacer él para que no sufriera su pecado en sus inocentes carnes, Edward se sintió perdido. Podría haberle divertido que hubiese sido su venerada asistente personal quien lo hubiese desarmado hasta ese punto cuando nada más lo había conseguido. Nada lo había desequilibrado, ni un contrato de millones de libras ni uno de los escándalos publicados voraz e inexactamente por la prensa sensacionalista ni una de sus nuevas y visionarias aventuras empresariales. Solo esa mujer, como ya lo hizo otra vez antes.

Tenía gracia y estaba seguro de que se reiría dentro de mucho tiempo, pero ¿hasta entonces? La necesitaba donde había estado, en el papel que él quería que representara. No hizo caso de la vocecilla que le decía que eso no tenía solución, que ella no sería tan placenteramente invisible como había sido, que ya era demasiado tarde, que había ido ganando tiempo desde lo que pasó en Cádiz hacía tres años y que eso solo era la consecuencia pospuesta...

–Me marcho –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos como si fuese un niño que tenía una rabieta–. Tendrá que hacerse a la idea y si quiere demandarme, hágalo. Esta mañana reservé un billete a Bora Bora. Lo tengo claro.

Entonces, por fin, su cerebro empezó a funcionar otra vez. Una cosa era que se fuese a donde viviera en Londres o, incluso, a Ibiza a pasar una semana de vacaciones, pero ¿a la Polinesia Francesa? ¿A un mundo de distancia? Eso era inaceptable. No podía dejar que se marchara y quería analizarlo tan poco como la última vez que se enteró de que ella quería abandonarlo. Hacía tres años, una semana después de aquella noche en Cádiz, no vio ningún motivo para ahondar en el asunto. No era nada personal, ni lo fue entonces. Ella era un activo, en muchos sentidos, el activo más valioso que tenía. Sabía muchas cosas de él. En realidad, lo sabía todo, desde su desayuno favorito hasta los servicios de asistencia personal que más le gustaban en las principales ciudades del mundo, por no decir nada de los entresijos de su manera de llevar los asuntos empresariales. No quería mi imaginarse el tiempo que tardaría en enseñarle todo eso a su sustituta ni iba a comprobarlo. Haría lo que había hecho siempre, haría lo que hiciese falta para proteger sus activos.

–Le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento –Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no parecer agresivo–. Estaba desprevenido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y él lamentó no haberle dedicado tanto tiempo a aprender a interpretarla como le había dedicado ella a él. Eso lo ponía en desventaja y era otra sensación que desconocía.

–Naturalmente, no la demandaré. He reaccionado mal, como haría cualquiera. Es la mejor asistente personal que he tenido y, quizá, la mejor de todo Londres. Estoy seguro de que lo sabe.

–Bueno, tampoco es algo de lo que estar orgullosa –farfulló ella bajando la mirada.

Edward quiso seguir por ese camino hasta descubrir el último de sus secretos para que nunca más volviera a tomarlo desprevenido, pero no en ese momento. No hasta que hubiera dominado esa situación y la hubiera hecho suya como fuese.

–Como sabrá bien –siguió él–, habrá que firmar muchos documentos antes de que se marche de la empresa. Entre ellos, compromisos de confidencialidad –él miró su reloj–. Es pronto, podemos irnos inmediatamente.

–¿Irnos? –preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces, él se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto hacer eso, que siempre parecía muy serena y que, como mucho, un extraño destello de sus ojos le insinuaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Nunca había querido saberlo, pero esa vez tenía las cejas muy juntas y los labios apretados y se sintió casi incómodo, como si fuese una persona de verdad y no su posesión más preciada. Peor aún, como si fuese una mujer. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en la única vez que no la consideró su asistente. No la quería en su cama, en absoluto. La quería a su lado, a su disposición, donde tenía que estar.

–Todo mi equipo legal está en Zúrich –le recordó él con delicadeza–. No lo habrá olvidado con las prisas por marcharse...

Ella se puso tensa, como si fuese a rechazar la idea de viajar a Suiza, pero tragó saliva y se puso muy recta, como si un viaje de dos horas en su avión privado fuese una prueba de fuego que estaba dispuesta a pasar si así se libraba de él.

–Muy bien –dijo ella con cierta impaciencia–. Si quiere que firme lo que sea, lo firmaré. Aunque sea en la maldita Zúrich. Quiero acabar con esto.

Edward sonrió porque la había atrapado.

* * *

**Les traigo esta nueva adaptación que consta de 10 ****capítulos, tratare de actualizar todos los sábados.**

**Edward es un imbécil, ¿Como puede pensar en Bella como una posesión, un mero activo?**

**Por otra parte me gusta esta Bella con carácter, aunque no creo que Edward la vaya a dejar ir tan fácilmente.**

**¿Que estará tramando este muchacho para retenerla?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Caitlin Crews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en la proa del lujoso yate, Bella estaba furiosa. Se bajó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer otra cosa, que el piloto estaba cerrándolo y preparándose para quedarse también en el yate y a ella no le apetecía pasar el tiempo que fuese sentada en el helicóptero solo por tozudez. Sabía que Edward la dejaría allí. Con cierta amargura, supo que debería haber esperado que él le hiciese una jugada como esa, que la hubiese secuestrado solo porque podía hacerlo.

Aunque lo que quería era poner todo un mundo entre los dos, se encontró siguiendo los ágiles pasos de Edward por la cubierta sin fijarse en el mar azul ni en lo que sospechaba que era la costa de Croacia. La brisa le agitó unos mechones y sintió el pánico que sentía siempre cuando algo le alteraba el aspecto, como si todavía le importara que él no la encontrase suficientemente profesional. Le espantó lo arraigada que tenía esa necesidad de agradarlo. Librarse de la costumbre a Edward Cullen iba a costarle más de lo que le gustaría y que él se la hubiese llevado a ese país no iba a facilitar las cosas.

–Se da cuenta de que es un secuestro, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella otra vez.

Esa vez, sin embargo, él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta lentamente y la miró de tal forma que a ella se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo y contuvo la respiración.

–¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó él con una suavidad aterradora–. Nadie le ha obligado a venir. Nadie le ha puesto una pistola en la espalda. Ha aceptado acompañarme.

–Esto no es Suiza –replicó ella intentando contener el pánico–. El mar no deja lugar a dudas y, si no me equivoco, eso es Dubrovnik.

Ella señaló con el dedo hacía la ciudad amurallada con tejados rojizos. El agua azul del mar Adriático era tan maravillosa y tentadora como siempre. Quiso tirarlo por la borda para ver cómo se lo tragaban poco a poco esas mismas aguas. Él ni siquiera miró hacia la costa, ¿para qué? Sabía a dónde iban a ir desde que habló de Zúrich, lo sabía cuando aterrizaron en un misterioso aeródromo de Europa y la montó en el helicóptero antes de que pudiera saber dónde estaba. Solo era una sorpresa para ella.

–¿Dije Suiza? –preguntó él con esa engañosa y peligrosa delicadeza–. Debió de oír mal.

–¿Cuál es exactamente su plan? –preguntó ella sin disimular el enojo y el miedo–. ¿Soy su prisionera?

–Es usted muy teatrera –replicó él en un tono sereno que ella sabía que indicaba furia–. ¿Cómo ha conseguido ocultarlo tanto tiempo y tan bien?

–Ha debido de confundirme con otra persona. No voy a obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes...

–¿Está segura? –preguntó él con un destello dorado y granítico en sus ojos–. Si no recuerdo mal, la obediencia es una de sus virtudes.

–La obediencia era parte de mi trabajo –dijo ella con la frialdad que le quedaba–, pero he dimitido.

Él la miró fijamente durante un rato.

–Su dimisión ha sido rechazada, señorita Swan.

Él lo dijo tajantemente, como si ella no debiera atreverse a decirlo otra vez. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por la cubierta resplandeciente y bañada por el sol. Bella se quedó sintiéndose un poco tonta y muy fuera de lugar con su ropa y sus tacones. Se quitó los zapatos e intentó tomar un poco del fresco aire marino, intentó respirar. Fue hasta la barandilla, apoyó los codos en ella y frunció el ceño a las suaves olas y a la impresionante costa que se divisaba a lo lejos. Sintió que todo se revolvía dentro de ella; la lucha y la angustia, el sacrificio y el anhelo frustrado, el dolor y la esperanza, la atroz verdad que una parte de ella desearía no haber sabido nunca. Parecía como si todo eso fuese a abrirla en canal, como si hubiese abierto la puerta a todo lo que había reprimido durante todo ese tiempo, a las mentiras que se había contado a sí misma, y ya no pudiese retenerlo dentro. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

Sintió una desdicha opresiva y asfixiante y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Había demasiadas cosas que no podía cambiar ni evitar. No podía retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que su padre muriera cuando Seth y ella eran unos niños pequeños. No podía evitar que su madre hubiese tenido una serie de amantes cada uno peor que el anterior. No podía evitar que el delicado y sensible Seth eligiera mirar hacia otro lado y que su vida y las drogas fuesen a peor cada año hasta que solo quedó esperar a su trágico e inevitable final. Tomó aire entrecortadamente.

Ya se había librado de esas obligaciones, efectivamente, pero también estaba completamente sola. Casi ni se acordaba de que su padre y su madre no la tuvieron en cuenta durante años. Había construido su vida alrededor de la enfermedad de Seth y sin él, solo quedaba el vacío. Lo llenaría, se dijo a sí misma. Por fin levantaría una vida sobre la base de lo que quería ella, no como una reacción a personas y cosas que estaban fuera de su control. No una vida como oposición a las decisiones de su madre. No una vida condicionada por los problemas de Seth. Una vida exclusivamente suya, fuera como fuese. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escapar de Edward Cullen.

Otra oleada de dolor se apoderó de ella y, en cierto sentido, era más dolorosa y oscura todavía. Hacía tres años, le pareció percibir algo en él, un resquicio de humanidad, un indicio de que era mucho más que lo que fingía ser en público. Aquella noche, después de una conversación íntima y de un beso demasiado apasionado e insensato, se construyó un mundo totalmente imaginario de posibilidades. Cómo lo había deseado, cómo había creído en él... mientras él pensaba tan poco en ella que había impedido que pudiera cambiar de puesto en el Grupo Cullen y que pudiera tener una carrera profesional independiente. Además, lo había hecho sin decirle nada, con tres lacónicas frases: _La señorita Swan es una asistente. No es directora general. Busquen en otro sitio._

Eso fue lo que escribió por correo electrónico al departamento de recursos humanos poco después de aquella noche en la que tan neciamente había creído que todo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Había solicitado un puesto en marketing porque creía que ya era hora de que volara sola en la empresa, de ocuparse de su propia carrera profesional en vez de la de él. Él ni siquiera lo ocultó. Estaba en su expediente y ella habría podido comprobarlo si lo hubiese mirado. No lo había mirado hasta esa mañana, mientras ordenaba un poco el despacho. Había estado segura de que todo era distinto desde Cádiz aunque no se hubiese hablado de ello. No le había importado no haber conseguido ese trabajo, había creído que Edward y ella se entendían, que eran un equipo.

Contuvo las lágrimas de humillación que no iba a derramar y decidió que no volvería a ser tan necia. Sabía perfectamente quién era él cuando la contrató y lo sabía en ese momento. Se pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose cómo había podido olvidarse, cómo se había traicionado tanto a sí misma por una fantasía levantada alrededor de un beso que la sonrojaba solo de recordarlo. Sin embargo, no volvería a ocurrir. No era mucho consuelo, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Lo encontró en uno de los muchos salones de mármol y cristal de ese castillo flotante que le ganó en una partida de cartas a un oligarca ruso.

–Fue fácil de conseguir y me lo quedé –había contestado él encogiéndose de hombros cuando ella le preguntó para qué quería otro yate más.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con una rubia de generosos pechos sobre él. Se había quitado la chaqueta, tenía la camisa blanca entreabierta y la piel morena parecía resplandecer. La chica dijo algo en tono quejoso cuando vio entrar a Bella, como si su presencia fuese el motivo para que él no apartara la mirada de la televisión empotrada en la pared en vez de apreciar sus encantos. Como si fuese a prestarle atención aunque ella no estuviese allí... Fue a decirle que tenía los días contados, pero se contuvo. No era una pelea de gatas, ni siquiera era una competición. Se había pasado mucho tiempo explicándose que le daba igual que ese hombre, que la había besado con avidez y que la había mirado como si fuese la única persona del mundo a la que podría querer, diera rienda suelta a su lujuria con esas mujeres anónimas. ¿Por qué iba a importarle? Se había preguntado cuando estaba sola por la noche y él estaba con su acompañante de turno. Lo que ellos tenían era más profundo que el sexo... Todo era de un patetismo escalofriante.

Tenía un zapato en cada mano, como posibles armas, y se permitió una sensación de cierto regocijo sombrío cuando vio que la mirada calculadora de Edward se dirigía hacia los afilados tacones como si él también contemplara la posibilidad de que se los clavara en la yugular. Sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a mirar la pantalla de televisión con información de la Bolsa de Nueva York, como si hubiese valorado la amenaza y la hubiese desechado, como a ella.

–¿Se le ha pasado ese pequeño arrebato? –le preguntó él.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón por la furia, con él y con ella, y que casi estaba temblando.

–Quiero saber qué va a pasar ahora que me ha metido en este barco –contestó ella escupiendo las palabras–. ¿Va a retenerme aquí para siempre? Me parece improbable, los barcos tienen que atracar antes o después y sé nadar.

–Le recomiendo que respire hondo, señorita Swan –replicó él con condescendencia y sin mirarla siquiera–. Está poniéndose histérica.

Eso fue excesivo y ella no lo pensó. Levantó un brazo llevada por una furia cegadora y le tiró un zapato a la cabeza. Voló con un brillo amenazante en el tacón y ella casi pudo ver cómo se clavaba entre sus burlones e impresionantes ojos. Sin embargo, levantó una mano y lo agarró en el último momento. Cuando la miró, su mirada color verde era abrasadora por la ira... y por algo más que retumbó en ella. ¿Excitación? ¿El recuerdo de una vieja calle y un beso explosivo? No, eso era imposible, solo eran sus fantasías. Jadeó levemente, como si hubiese sido ella quien había volado y en ese momento estuviera en su mano. Sintió esa oleada ardiente que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de él y que esperaba que solo fuese furia.

–La próxima vez, no fallaré –lo amenazó ella entre dientes.

.

Una vez más, lo había sorprendido y le había gustado tan poco como en Londres. Su mirada avellana era atenta, concentrada, y no le gustaba todas las cosas que podía ver en ella, cosas que no entendía ni quería intentar entender. No le gustaba el leve rubor de sus mejillas ni el aspecto que tenía descalza y con el pelo un poco alborotado por primera vez desde que la conoció... sexy.

Tuvo que dejar de mirarla a los ojos y miró al zapato de tacón que ella le había lanzado al cuello. Desde luego, era un arma, pero también era uno de esos zapatos perversamente femeninos que él no quería imaginarse en relación con su asistente personal. No quería imaginársela poniéndoselo en uno de esos elegantes pies en los que no se había fijado antes ni pensar en lo que la altura del tacón haría en sus caderas mientras caminaba... maldita fuese... Se levantó lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de ella.

–¿Qué voy a hacer con usted? –preguntó él con impaciencia por el desafío de ella.

Estaba igual de impaciente por su incapacidad para terminar con esa situación desquiciante y que ya se le había ido de las manos. Sin embargo, esos mechones oscuros le rozaban la curva de los labios y la barbilla y no podía dejar de mirarlos.

–Podría haber hecho bastantes cosas conmigo en estos años –contestó ella con una furia que a él le pareció más irresistible de lo que debería–. Por ejemplo, habría podido dejarme que cambiara de puesto en la empresa. También habría podido dejarme marchar hoy en vez de secuestrarme.

Súbitamente, Edward se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Despidió a la rubia con un movimiento de la mano y sin hacer caso de su expresión enfurruñada. Ella se marchó del salón resoplando y farfullando, lo que lo irritó sobremanera. ¿Acaso no había ni una mujer en su normalmente ordenada existencia que hiciera lo que él quería en ese día?

Dejó el zapato donde había estado sentada la rubia y se preguntó por qué estaba manteniendo esa conversación siquiera. ¿Por qué estaba alentando más a Bella al permitirle que le hablara en ese tono tan irrespetuoso? ¿Por qué sentía esa inusitada necesidad de explicarle los motivos que tuvo para rechazar su petición de cambiar de trabajo hacía tres años? La última vez que justificó algo que había hecho fue... nunca.

–No doy explicaciones –replicó él con frialdad para ponerla en su sitio.

Ella se puso rígida y sus ojos avellana reflejaron algo que solo podía ser dolor. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Edward sintió algo levemente parecido a la vergüenza, pero lo desechó.

–Le preguntaría qué clase de hombre es para decir algo tan intencionadamente insultante y casi propio de un sociópata, pero los dos sabemos qué clase de hombre es, ¿no?

–Los periódicos dicen que soy una fuerza de la Naturaleza –contestó él como si fuese un recordatorio.

Iba a ser el último. Era un hombre que no soportaba la insubordinación y había sido muy tolerante con ella durante horas, incluso, había aguantado un ataque físico. Si ella hubiese sido un hombre, habría respondido de la misma manera. Ya estaba bien. Se acercó y vio que ella tragaba saliva, como si no estuviese tan asqueada como parecía ni fuese tan imperturbable. Ese recuerdo tentador se despertó en él peligrosamente.

Ella cambió el peso de un pie a otro y, al hacerlo, le recordó que era una mujer y no un robot que cumplía sus órdenes como debería hacer cualquier asistente personal. Le recordó que estaba hecha de una carne suave y lisa y que las piernas que se ocultaban bajo esa falda tubo estaban perfectamente formadas. Le recordó que no era una estatua de hielo que había imaginado él ni una sombra y que él ya había paladeado el calor que brotaba de ella. No le gustó, pero siguió observándola y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que su esbelta figura tenía exuberantes curvas donde tenía que tenerlas. Había algo en su pelo alborotado, en el genio de su mirada y en la absoluta falta de serenidad de su expresión que estaba adueñándose de él. El corazón le latió a un ritmo que solo podía ser nefasto y empezó a pensar cosas que no debería. Sus piernas rodeándole la cintura mientras la tenía contra una pared de la ciudad antigua; su boca ardiente; la fría eficiencia que él había pulido durante esos años y que se derretía alrededor de él... ¡No! Había un motivo para que nunca pensara en esa noche. Maldita fuese.

–Que le llamen fuerza de la Naturaleza le exime de responsabilidades, ¿verdad, señor Cullen? –preguntó ella como si no se diese cuenta o no le importase que él fuese a abalanzarse sobre ella–. Usted no es ni un huracán ni un terremoto, es un hombre egocéntrico y solitario con demasiado dinero y demasiada poca capacidad de relación social.

–Creo que la prefería como era antes –replicó él en un tono cortante como una hoja de afeitar.

–¿Sumisa?

–Silenciosa.

–Si no quiere oír mi voz o mis opiniones, solo tiene que dejarme marchar. Se le da muy bien despedir a la gente, ¿no? ¿Acaso no ha despedido a esa pobre chica hace cinco minutos?

Él aprovechó su altura y se inclinó hasta que su cara estuvo muy cerca de la de ella. Pudo oler el aroma de algo dulce, no supo si era jabón o perfume, pero el deseo lo atenazó por dentro. Recordó sus labios besándole el cuello y la necesidad de volver a sentirlo en ese instante lo sorprendió por su intensidad. Además, tampoco supo si admirarla o estrangularla cuando ella no se movió ni un milímetro y lo desafió un poco más levantando la barbilla. Tuvo la extraña sensación, por no llamarla premonición, de que esa mujer podría ser su perdición. La desechó enojado consigo mismo por esa superstición que creía haber superado en su desgraciada infancia.

–¿Por qué le preocupa tanto lo que le haya pasado a esa «pobre chica»? –preguntó él bajando el tono a medida que se enfurecía más–. Ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama.

–¿Lo sabe usted? Estoy segura de que redacté el compromiso de confidencialidad cuando la eligió...

–¿Por qué le importa cómo trato a las mujeres, señorita Swan? –le preguntó él en un tono que debería haberla callado durante días.

–¿Por qué no le importa a usted? –replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces, comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Era evidente y le preocupó no haber visto cómo bullía en ella durante años. No había permitido que una noche disparatada lo agobiara o afectara su relación laboral. Había pensado que ella tampoco lo había permitido.

–Cuando le pregunté si había algún hombre y usted lo negó, es posible que no fuese completamente sincera, ¿verdad?

Por un instante ella lo miró fija e inexpresivamente. Hasta que tomó aire y su mirada reflejó el asombro incrédulo... seguido por una excitación ardiente e inconfundible. Ella retrocedió, pero él ya lo había captado.

–Está bromeando –dijo con un espanto y un asombro un poco exagerados–. ¿De verdad cree que... usted...?

–Yo –reconoció él con la furia que dejaba paso a otra cosa que recordaba demasiado bien–. No sería la primera secretaria de la historia que se encapricha de su jefe, ¿verdad? Naturalmente, aceptaría mi parte de responsabilidad. No debería haber permitido que pasara lo que pasó en Cádiz. Yo tuve la culpa de que se hiciera... ilusiones...

Ella pareció palidecer y él, pese a todo, no pudo evitar acordarse de aquella noche cálida en España, cuando volvían al hotel desde la bodega y el mundo era nebuloso y placentero, cuando ella le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo como si necesitase ayuda. Entonces, su boca, su lengua, su sabor mucho más embriagador que la manzanilla que había bebido como homenaje retorcido a su abuelo, a quien esa misma noche dejó de llorar. La pared, la tibia oscuridad, sus manos en las curvas de ella, su boca en el cuello de ella... Todavía sentía su sabor después de tantos años.

Había estado mintiéndose a sí mismo. Lo que bullía en su sangre no era fastidio ni enojo, era deseo.

–Preferiría un revolcón con el Ángel de la Muerte, lo preferiría infinitamente, con guadaña y todo –dijo ella atropelladamente–. Además, no era su secretaria, era su asistente personal.

–Es lo que yo diga que es –replicó él en un tono aterciopelado, como si así pudiera borrar el recuerdo y el deseo que lo dominaba–. Algo que hoy ha olvidado por completo, como su sitio.

Ella tomó aire y él volvió a ver ese destello de excitación, de pasión sexual, ese brillo en sus ojos avellana que había visto una vez y que no había olvidado por mucho que hubiese intentado convencerse de que sí lo había olvidado. En ese momento, cuando el cuerpo le vibraba por la necesidad de poseerla, supo que solo eran más mentiras.

–No he desperdiciado ni un solo segundo «haciéndome ilusiones» sobre su vulgaridad etílica en Cádiz –le espetó ella aunque él notó que mentía tanto como él–. Sobre un beso insignificante. ¿Y usted? ¿Por eso impidió que cambiara de trabajo? ¿Tenía algún tipo de celos?

Naturalmente, no tenía celos, era una idea cómica. Sin embargo, sí quería saborearla y que se callara y solo se le ocurría una manera de conseguir las dos cosas. Se dijo que era una estrategia. El corazón se le aceleró. Quería tocarla. Volvió a pensar que era una estrategia. No se lo creyó, pero, aun así, inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Fue como si el aire que los separaba se hubiese inflamado... o quizá hubiese sido ella. No podía estar pasándole otra vez... Sin embargo, Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más. Su preciosa y ávida boca estaba sobre la de ella, él la había besado tan implacablemente como hacía todo, como lo hizo hacía años en una calle oscura de España, con una mano en su cadera y estrechándola contra el pecho, con los labios exigiéndole que le dejara entrar, apremiándola para que le devolviera el beso... y lo hizo, que Dios se apiadara de ella. Dejó caer el zapato que todavía tenía en la mano y se dejó arrastrar. Era abrasador. «Por fin», le susurró una vocecilla en tono jubiloso. Él sabía a deseo y dominio y ella estaba aturdida, tanto que se olvidó de sí misma. Se olvidó de todo menos del calor de su boca, de cómo inclinaba la cabeza para besarla más profundamente, de su mano en la cadera que la estrechaba contra su granítico pecho, de sus pechos que casi le dolían por la presión... Además, estaba besándolo porque sabía a brujería y por un instante, abrasador y asombroso, solo quiso dejarse llevar por un hechizo que no podía entender. Sin embargo, deseaba, como creía que no había deseado nada, la implacable atracción de su boca, su sabor, a él... que la alterara, que cambiara todo...

Él dejó de besarla, farfulló algo en español, y la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella. Se apoyó en su pecho. La había soltado, pero era como si su sangre le pidiera a gritos que se quedara donde estaba, aferrada a él como hizo una vez para su desgracia.

Retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Le costaba respirar por el pánico y temió que la brisa más leve pudiera llevársela. Estaba deslumbrada y solo podía ver esa mirada oscura y peligrosa de color verde y su boca... esa boca... Pudo notar que la histeria se adueñaba de ella, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y el pulso desbocado. Por un instante aterrador no supo si iba a vomitar o a desmayarse. Sin embargo, tomó una bocanada de aire y esa crisis concreta se disipó. Él se limitaba a mirarla como si supiera cuánto le bullía la sangre, cuánto le dolían los pechos y dónde se habían endurecido, cuánto ardía por él y siempre lo había hecho.

No pudo soportarlo. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó precipitadamente del salón. Empezó a subir corriendo la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración entrecortada... o estaba sollozando. Era una necia, una solterona rechazada y patética.

Parpadeó deslumbrada por el sol al llegar a cubierta. Miró por encima del hombro cuando pudo ver. Él estaba allí, delgado, moreno y con esos ojos abrasadores y exigentes que parecían de oro al sol del Adriático.

–¿Adónde va? –le preguntó Edward en tono burlón y con las cejas arqueadas–. Creía que le daba igual un beso insignificante.

Ella pensó que era un demonio salido del mar y que sabía que estaba casi histérica. Sin embargo, ya tenía el corazón destrozado, ya no podía soportar más, no podría sobrevivir a eso otra vez... y, realmente, no sabía si había sobrevivido a la primera vez.

Bella se dio la vuelta, corrió un poco y saltó por la borda.

* * *

**Edward es tan insensible e idiota, en serio me asombra, como se va a burlar de los sentimientos de Bella tan cínica y despiadadamente? Es un bruto!**

**Pobre Bella, enamorarse de ese zopenco.**

**Por otra parte, esta Bella esta loca, saltar por la borda en mar abierto! jajajaja**

**Esperemos a ver que hace Edward con toda esta situación.**

**Besos y abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Caitlin Crews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward se asomó por la barandilla e intentó contener la ira cuando la vio salir a la superficie del agua y empezar a nadar hacia la lejana costa. Intentó contener todo el deseo y relegarlo al rincón más alejado de su memoria. ¿Cómo había vuelto a pasar? Sin embargo, sabía que él era el único culpable, lo que empeoraba más la cosa.

–¿Es Bella? –le preguntó una voz desde detrás de él.

–¿Bella? –repitió él con frialdad.

No quería saber que tenía un apodo familiar, no quería pensar en ella como en una persona, no quería volver a paladear su sabor embriagador, no quería volver a sentir ese anhelo que lo alteraba tanto que dejada de ser él mismo. Sin embargo, todo eran mentiras fruto de la rabia.

–Me refería a la señorita Swan, claro –rectificó el capitán–. Disculpe, señor, ¿se ha caído? ¿No deberíamos ayudarla?

–Es una excelente pregunta.

La observó durante un rato largo y tenso. Sus brazadas eran elegantes y firmes y estuvo a punto de admirar lo resuelta y valiente que había estado durante todo el día, y seguía estándolo, por no decir nada de lo bien que nadaba aun completamente vestida. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dominar su cuerpo, para sofocar el deseo que todavía vibraba dentro de él y esa cosa que ya se había despertado y que no se habría conformado con el beso. Había sido uno de esos besos que acababan en una aventura tórrida y si no hubiese sido Isabella, la habría tomado allí mismo, en el suelo del salón... y contra la pared... y entre los almohadones de los sofás... y una y otra vez hasta comprobar esa increíble química que había brotado entre ellos, hasta comprobar a dónde podía llegar. Sin embargo, era Isabella.

Siempre había sido un hombre pragmático que no se apartaba del camino que se había trazado ni se sentía tentado a intentarlo. Salvo el desdichado desliz de Cádiz y el de esa tarde en el yate. Dos deslices eran demasiados y más que suficientes. Tenía que dominarse definitivamente.

Vio que ella se daba la vuelta en el agua para comprobar si la seguían y, fugazmente, se planteó dejarla allí. Ya le había hecho perder demasiado tiempo. Había cancelado su agenda, que la tenía llena, para intentar que no se marchara. ¿Por qué lo había hecho y luego la había besado?

Daba igual. Naturalmente, era demasiado valiosa como asistente y no podía dejar que se ahogara... o para convertirse en su amante, como todavía le exigía su cuerpo. Decidió lo mismo hacía tres años, cuando ella solicitó aquel trabajo. Decidió que ella se quedaría exactamente donde estaba y que todo seguiría igual que antes de haber ido a España. Seguía sin entender por qué iba a cambiar algo si todo había ido perfectamente durante tanto tiempo, aparte de dos besos que nunca debieron haberse dado. No entendía por qué quería dejar su empleo con tanto ahínco ni por qué estaba tan furiosa con él de repente. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si ponía suficiente dinero sobre el problema, fuera cual fuese, ella vería que se esfumaba, sobre todo, si se trataba de que estaba dolida, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

–Señor... Quizá con una lancha... Ya se ha alejado un poco...

El tripulante lo dijo con más deferencia y preocupación que antes, lo cual le habría divertido a Edward si no estuviese debatiéndose con su propia rabia.

Le daba igual el sentimiento, incierto y desproporcionado. No le gustaba que Isabella le hiciese sentir nada y mucho menos así. Era la asistente personal perfecta, competente, digna de confianza e impersonal. Se metía en un lío cuando la veía como una mujer. Se sentía como imaginaba que se sentían otros hombres, los inferiores. Se sentía inseguro, incluso anhelante. Completamente distinto a lo que él era y representaba. Le espantaba.

Cuando todavía era muy joven, se juró que no volvería a tener sentimientos. Tuvo demasiados durante los primeros dieciocho años de su vida y solo sufrió. Decidió que se había acabado, que sucumbir a eso era para los hombres como los que él no pensaba ser, para los débiles, maleables y vulgares. Eso lo guió durante casi dos décadas. Si algo quedaba fuera de su alcance, estiraba más la mano y se lo quedaba. Si no estaba en venta, presionaba hasta que lo estuviera. Si una mujer no lo quería, la agasajaba con lo que ella quisiera hasta que se daba cuenta de que quizá se hubiera precipitado al rechazarlo. Se compraba todo lo que quería porque podía, porque nunca volvería a ser ese niño marcado por la vergüenza de su madre, porque no iba a querer.

No quería en ese momento, se tranquilizó a sí mismo, pero, fuera lo que fuese lo que lo atenazaba por dentro con un deseo irresistible, con una obsesión disparatada hacia una mujer que ya había intentado dejarlo dos veces en el mismo día, se parecía mucho, demasiado. Le bullía la sangre, lo excitaba, hacía que deseara... Era intolerable, se negaba a permitir que siguiera. ¡Se negaba!

–Que preparen una lancha. Iré a recogerla yo mismo –ordenó en voz baja.

Se oyó un ajetreó detrás de él, como si toda la tripulación estuviera esperando la orden, y cierto tono de sorpresa cuando el capitán la acató. Naturalmente, era Edward Cullen y él no recogía a las mujeres o a los empleados, se los llevaban como si fuesen parte del equipaje. Sin embargo, iba a volver a perseguir a esa mujer. Era inconcebible, pero iba a hacerlo.

Solo quedaba una pregunta. ¿Iba a arrastrarla de vuelta al yate y a tolerar ese ridículo juego hasta que consiguiera lo que quería o iba a ahogarla con sus manos y así zanjar el asunto? Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la obstinada mujer que nadaba por el mar y no supo qué contestar.

.

–¿Va a subirse a la lancha o disfruta tanto del baño que va a pasar ahí toda la noche? –peguntó Edward desde la pequeña y cómoda lancha.

Ella no le hizo caso o, al menos, lo intentó.

–La costa está más lejos de lo que parece –siguió él en tono seco–. Por no decir nada de la corriente. Si no tiene cuidado, puede acabar en Egipto.

Bella siguió nadando sintiéndose desalentada... ¿o derrotada? ¿Realmente había vuelto a besarlo así? En Cádiz había sido distinto, él había sido distinto aquella noche y le pareció excusable dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo, no había excusa para lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Sabía el mal concepto que tenía de ella y, aun así, lo había besado desenfrenadamente, con libidinosidad, con anhelo, con pasión... Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

–Prefiero Egipto a pasar un momento con usted...

Él se limitó a chasquear los dedos al marinero que manejaba la lancha. El motor se puso en marcha y no dejó que se oyera lo que ella hubiese dicho después. Bella dejó de nadar y observó con fastidio a la lancha que daba vueltas alrededor de ella. La estela le salpicó en la cara y tuvo que frotarse los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el motor se había parado otra vez y la lancha estaba mucho más cerca, él estaba mucho más cerca. ¿Cómo podía estar en medio del mar y sentirse tan atrapada?

–Parece un mapache –comentó él con aspereza, como si le molestara su aspecto.

–¿Acaso esperaba que estuviera perfectamente maquillada mientras nado para salvar mi vida? Claro que sí. Ni siquiera creo que sepa lo que es el maquillaje y que la máscara no aparece por arte de magia en las pestañas de cualquier mujer que lo mira.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a frotarse los ojos y seguir extendiéndose la máscara por las mejillas.

–No me interesa hablar de su máscara para pestañas ni de su maquillaje –replicó él en su tono engañosamente amable–. Quiero fingir que este día no ha pasado y que nunca tuve que ver nada más allá de esa imagen perfectamente serena que normalmente tiene.

–Sin embargo, señor Cullen, a mí me importa un rábano lo que usted quiera.

Eso le hizo gracia. Ella pudo captar que su fascinante y despiadado rostro se iluminaba levemente. Tuvo que tragar saliva y se dijo que se debía al cansancio y al mar, que no era la secuela de un beso que el agua salada debería haber borrado hacía tiempo. Qué mentira...

–Yo tampoco quiero saber lo que le importa o no le importa –insistió él con lo que era una versión gélida y amenazante de una sonrisa.

Ella habría preferido encontrarse con un tiburón, habría tenido más posibilidades.

–Sé que es perfectamente capaz de saber lo que quiero decir, señorita Swan. Esperaré.

Aunque todo lo que quería decir se le amontonaba en la lengua, Bella se lo tragó con bastante esfuerzo y repasó su situación. Estaba agotada. Había empleado toda su energía en sobrevivir esos años y la poca que le quedaba la había gastado ese día en competir con él. Había sido excesivo. Había pasado cinco años trabajando, preocupándose e imaginándose un porvenir brillante en el que no había creído del todo, aunque lo había intentado. Bastaba que Seth se librara de sus adicciones, se había dicho a sí misma. Bastaba que trabajara mucho porque quería, no porque tuviera que hacerlo. Había soñado y se había convencido de que podía suceder si trabajaba lo suficiente. Había soñado en salir de una infancia desastrosa para llegar a algo más luminoso. Entonces, un día, se enteró de que Seth había muerto. Tuvo que llevar a Edward por una fábrica de Bélgica como si no le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, aunque Edward no notó la diferencia ni ella dejó que la notara. Se había ocupado de pagar todas las facturas y deudas de Seth mientras un dolor asfixiante la atenazaba. También había dejado eso a un lado y se había explicado que ese era su trabajo, que tenía que fingir estar impecable. Se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para estar perfecta para Edward, para satisfacer sus necesidades independientemente de lo que le pasara a ella.

Esa mañana, en Londres, cuando leyó ese papel con el correo electrónico impreso y vio que sus años con Edward habían sido una farsa... Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En parte, quería hundirse en el Adriático como una piedra y acabar con todo eso. ¿No era lo que había hecho Seth? ¿A qué se sujetaba ella? Miró a Edward, quien seguía allí sentado y visiblemente enojado, como si le diese igual que se hundiera o no, pero que dejara de fastidiarle la tarde. Eso, asombrosamente, fue una motivación. No volvería a hundirse, no se quebraría ni por Edward ni por nada. ¿Cómo lo haría si ya estaba quebrada? Se frotó la cara para quitarse el agua y fingió no darse cuenta de que los ojos le escocían, y que no era por la sal. «Seth, te prometo que por fin me alejaré de este hombre y que te llevaré a Bora Bora como siempre quisiste. Te daré el viento y el agua que te prometí y, entonces, los dos seremos libres», se dijo con rabia antes de acercarse a la lancha y agarrarse al borde. Edward también se acercó al borde. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

–Muy bien, volveré al barco.

–Lo sé, señorita Swan, pero ya que está ahí, hablemos de las condiciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara. Se imaginaba que la melena oscura parecería un manojo de algas y se alegró de que a Edward, con toda certeza, le molestaría muchísimo. Ese pequeño placer le permitió limitarse a arquear las cejas y esperar, como si él no la afectara lo más mínimo.

–Me imagino que todo este número ha sido para que yo reconozca que es una persona –siguió él en ese tono condescendiente tan típico de él.

–Qué amable por pasar por alto casi todo lo que le he dicho –murmuró ella en un tono parecido.

–Le doblaré el sueldo –le ofreció él como si no la hubiese oído.

Bella tuvo que calcular cuánto dinero estaba ofreciéndole y por un segundo se preguntó si era tan necesario que escapara de él... pero, naturalmente, lo era. Podía quedarse con él o tener dignidad, si le quedaba algo, pero las dos cosas juntas eran incompatibles. Quiso decir muchas cosas, pero, a juzgar por cómo la miraba, supo que si decía una sola, la dejaría en el agua sin parpadear.

–Tengo frío –se limitó a decir ella–. ¿Va a ayudarme a subir a la lancha?

Él dejó pasar un instante algo tenso, pero acabó inclinándose, la agarró por debajo de los brazos y la sacó del agua como si pesase menos que una pluma. Se quedó de pie sobre el resbaladizo fondo de la lancha y cayó en la cuenta de muchas cosas: de que la tela de la falda, empapada, se pegaba completamente a sus muslos y sus caderas; de que la blusa también era como una segunda piel; de que la brisa le agitaba el pelo sin orden ni concierto; de que tenía mucho frío y que se sentía muy vulnerable. Sin embargo, levantó la mirada y se quedó sin respiración. No hizo falta que viera sus ojos para saber que estaba mirándola fijamente y que su ropa mojada no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su blusa había sido gris cuando estaba seca, pero, en ese momento, era casi transparente y dejaba ver el sujetador color granate que llevaba puesto. Bella no pudo procesar todos los sentimientos que la abrumaron: humillación, bochorno, vulnerabilidad, los sollozos que amenazaban otra vez... Volvió a mirar al mar y se habría tirado si no hubiese tenido tanto frío.

–Ni se le ocurra –le ordenó él.

Entonces, la lancha se puso en marcha y Bella habría caído encima de Edward si él no la hubiese agarrado de la cintura y la hubiese dejado sobre los almohadones blancos que tenía al lado. Notó su fuerza y el calor que desprendía y sintió ese arrebato de deseo incontenible que hacía que se odiara a sí misma. Edward no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a bordo del yate y un taciturno tripulante la cubrió con una manta muy grande y cálida. Con ese aspecto desamparado, miró a su exjefe y él, naturalmente, la miró como un dios español, intocable, hermoso y resplandeciente por los últimos rayos de sol. La tripulación desapareció como si hubiese visto la tormenta que estaba avecinándose. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese tenido el más mínimo sentido común, pero se quedó con la espalda muy recta y una expresión todo lo serena que podía fingir. Edward se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y le dirigió una mirada que debería haberla fulminado desde veinte metros, y estaba mucho más cerca.

–Estoy seguro de que sabe dónde hay ropa en este yate. Cámbiese y reúnase conmigo. Nos comportaremos como personas civilizadas y profesionales. Comentaremos más detalladamente las condiciones de su empleo y fingiremos que nunca pasó lo que hoy ha pasado.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se dijo que no tenía ningún miedo.

–Tenía frío y quería salir del agua, pero sigo dejando el trabajo –ella se encogió de hombros ante la incredulidad de él–. Puedo decirle lo que quiere oír y luego desaparecer en cuanto pueda o puedo ser sincera y esperar que me deje marcharme con cierta dignidad. Usted elige.

Él la miraba como si, efectivamente, la hubiese fulminado con la mirada y solo quedara un montón de cenizas. Ella le aguantó la mirada y se dijo que la piel de gallina era por el frío.

–Creo que hoy usted y yo nos hemos olvidado completamente de la dignidad –replicó él.

–Con dignidad o sin ella, su elección sigue siendo la misma –consiguió decir ella como si no tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Durante un rato, solo se oyeron la brisa del mar y las olas contra el casco.

–Vaya a arreglarse, señorita Swan, y luego hablaremos –dijo él lentamente y con un acento muy marcado.

Sin embargo, cuando Bella entró en el lujoso despacho que formaba parte del enorme dormitorio principal, sabía muy bien que no estaba arreglada como a él le habría gustado. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa y con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja. Hablaba en el tono brusco que indicaba que estaba atendiendo a algún asunto de su empresa. Ella habría podido saber qué asunto era si hubiese querido y antes lo habría hecho automáticamente, pero ya no quería hacer nada de lo que hacía antes, de lo que la había llevado hasta allí. No le extrañó que la mirara con el ceño fruncido cuando se dio la vuelta.

–Tengo que colgar –dijo por el teléfono antes de guardárselo sin dejar de mirarla.

Pasó un rato cargado de tirantez.

–¿Puede saberse que lleva puesto? –preguntó él.

–No sabía que tuviera que seguir alguna etiqueta –replicó ella como si no lo hubiese entendido–. La última mujer que vi en este barco, hace unas horas, parecía llevar hilo dental como si estuviese de moda.

–Ya no está aquí –dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia–. Además, eso no justifica que vaya vestida como una...

–¿Una persona normal? Vamos, señor Cullen, estamos en el siglo XXI y no me creo que sea la primera vez que ve a una mujer con vaqueros.

–Es la primera vez que la veo a usted con vaqueros, pero no sabía que su pelo fuera tan... –Bella se estremeció por el brillo de su mirada y la dureza de su voz–... largo.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si él no la impresionara, entró más en la habitación y se sentó en una butaca que daba a un ventanal sobre el mar. Él había tenido razón. Naturalmente, sabía dónde se guardaba la ropa y otras cosas para invitadas inesperadas porque era ella quien las guardaba.

Después de haberse lavado el agua salada y ese beso trastornador, se había secado y había abierto la maleta de emergencia que tenía en todos los lugares que él visitaba con más frecuencia por todo el mundo. Dentro había un formal traje gris, una blusa rosa claro, otra color crema y una muda de ropa interior beige nada sugerente. También había metido horquillas y todo lo necesario para dominar su pelo ondulado y una bolsa con los cosméticos elementales. Había unos zapatos que entonaban con todo y un jersey negro de cachemir por si tenía que parecer «sport». Incluso, había guardado toda una serie de accesorios para que pudiera estar tan arreglada como siempre aunque estuviera en el barco por uno de esos caprichos de última hora que tenía Edward. En resumen, tenía todo lo necesario para adoptar el papel de robot y no había sido capaz de adoptarlo. Había dejado que el pelo se le secara mientras se vestía y le caía como una cascada oscura por toda la espalda. En un armario había encontrado unos vaqueros blancos, demasiado ajustados para su gusto, y una preciosa camiseta holgada de dibujos azules y blancos que le entonaba muy bien con los pantalones. Se cubrió con un chal gris para protegerse del frío y salió descalza y sin maquillarse. Parecía... ella misma, aunque Edward la mirara como si fuese un fantasma.

–¿Es otra manera de tirarse por la borda, señorita Swan? –le preguntó él en un tono muy hiriente–. ¿Es otra manera desesperada de llamar mi atención?

–Usted fue quien quiso hablar conmigo –contestó ella con una sonrisa gélida que no sentía en absoluto–. Habría estado encantada de no tener que aguantar su mirada furiosa.

A él se le contrajo levemente la mandíbula, pero el rostro parecía esculpido en piedra.

–¿Y si le triplico el sueldo? –preguntó Edward con una mirada inexpresiva–. Dijo que vivía en un estudio alquilado. Le compraré un ático. Elija la zona de Londres que prefiere.

Estuvo muy tentada de aceptar, naturalmente. Le ofrecía una vida completamente distinta, una vida fantástica por un trabajo que le había gustado... hasta esa mañana. Sin embargo, ¿no era una forma de prostituirse cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho? Le pagaba si se entregaba a él. Además, tenía la sombría y dolorosa certeza de que no lo haría porque le conviniera económicamente, sino que lo haría porque lo añoraba, porque él aprovecharía su destreza y ella soñaría con otra noche como la de Cádiz, con otro beso como el de hacía un rato. ¿Qué sería de ella después de otros cinco o diez años así? Sería esa solterona rechazada y patética que vivía en un piso regalado y que todos los días se vestía para agradarlo, su autómata favorita... Sintió náuseas. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera hacerlo solo por el dinero, como lo hizo al principio. Sin embargo, había llegado demasiado lejos.

–No quiero vivir en Londres –ella se encogió de hombros e intentó pasar por alto cuánto lo deseaba, como fuese, hasta en ese momento–. No quiero un piso.

–Entonces, ¿dónde? –preguntó él arqueando una ceja–. ¿Quiere una casa? ¿Tierras? ¿Una isla privada? Creo que tengo de todo.

–Efectivamente, lo tiene –confirmó ella con cierto orgullo por no tener que consultar al ordenador para saberlo–. Tiene dieciséis viviendas, algunas con terreno. También tiene tres islas privadas y una serie de atolones. Eso era la última vez que hice recuento porque siempre compra más cosas, ¿no?

Él se apoyó de espaldas en la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos como si esperara que lo adoraran. Ella notó la intensidad de su mirada clavada en sus pies descalzos, pero no sabía qué veía.

–Elija lo que quiera –le ordenó él.

–No puede comprarme –replicó ella en el mismo tono que él–. No quiero su dinero.

–Todo el mundo tiene un precio, señorita Swan–Edward se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y la miró con curiosidad–. Sobre todo, quienes afirman no tenerlo.

–Efectivamente.

Ella se agitó en la butaca con cierta inquietud. Quería acabar con todo aquello, quería haber encontrado la fuerza para resistirse, haberse marchado y vivir sin él. Quería que eso hubiese terminado, no tener que terminarlo.

–Sé cómo actúa –siguió ella–, pero no me queda familia a la que amenazar o salvar. Tampoco tengo deudas que pueda saldar en su beneficio ni secretos con los que chantajearme. Me temo que no tengo nada con lo que pueda obligarme a aceptar un empleo que no quiero.

Él se limitó a mirarla como si diese igual lo que dijera. A él, le daba igual, era inmutable. Incluso, era posible que disfrutara al verla dándose cabezazos contra un muro. Sintió algo parecido a una descarga de electricidad por la desesperación, se levantó y se alejó de él.

–Señorita Swan... –dijo él en ese tono que presagiaba el golpe mortal.

–¡Basta! –gritó ella.

La desesperación se había adueñado de ella y solo podía obedecerla. Lo miró con los puños cerrados y un escozor amenazante en los ojos.

–¿Por qué hace todo esto?

–Ya se lo he dicho –contestó él con impaciencia y fastidio–. Es la mejor asistente personal que he tenido. No es un halago, me limito a constatar un hecho.

–Es posible que sea verdad, pero no lo justifica –ella levantó las manos para que no replicara–. Podría sustituirme con quince asistentes perfectas, con todo un ejército ya formado y dispuesto a servirle al cabo de una hora. Podría sustituirme con la que eligiera en el mundo. No hay ningún motivo para todo esto, ¡no lo hubo hace tres años ni lo hay ahora!

–Al parecer, su precio es más elevado que el de la mayoría...

–Es una locura –Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara e hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar–. No me necesita.

–Pero la quiero.

No la quería como ella lo quería a él, eso estaba muy claro. Fue como si algo hubiese explotado dentro de ella.

–¡Nunca lo entenderá! –ella se detuvo para intentar dominarse, pero ¿para qué?–. Amé a alguien y lo perdí. No se pueden recuperar los años.

A Bella no le importó que lo hubiese dicho con la voz temblorosa y que tuviese los ojos húmedos. Le daba igual lo que él pudiese ver y no le importaba que creyera que hablaba de alguien más que su hermano. Se había permitido hacerlo y esa pérdida del control era lo que transmitía.

–No puede ofrecerme ninguna cantidad de dinero que pueda arreglar lo que está roto. Nada puede devolverme lo que he perdido, lo que me han arrebatado, nada –peor aún, lo que ella, neciamente, le había dado a él–. Quiero desaparecer en un mundo donde Edward Cullen no exista, ni para mí ni para nadie.

Entonces, inesperadamente, aceptó la triste realidad. Él no tenía que ofrecerle pisos ni islas privadas, no tenía que arrojarle su dinero. Si hubiese dicho sinceramente que la quería, si, incluso en ese momento, la hubiese estrechado contra sí y le hubiese dicho que no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella... Tenía esa parte masoquista que hubiese trabajado gratis para él si la quisiera de esa manera. Sin embargo, Edward no quería a nadie de esa manera. Era incapaz, no había conocido el amor ni lo conocería, pero ella sabía que eso no era más que una bonita forma de encubrir una verdad espantosa. Aun así, lo anhelaba.

–Ya lo ha dejado claro –comentó él después de un momento de tensión.

–Entonces, por favor, déje que me marche.

Por un instante, creyó que iba a aceptarlo. Sus fascinantes ojos dejaron escapar un destello extraño, pero, entonces, su rostro pareció oscurecerse y se puso muy recto para mirarla mejor desde su altura. Ella se recordó que era Edward Cullen y que nunca soltaba nada, que no cedía, que no llegaba a pactos, que insistía hasta que ganaba. No pudo entender por qué, pero le costaba respirar.

–Me debe dos semanas y va a dármelas–sentenció él–. Puede hacer su trabajo durante esas dos semanas y cumplir su contrato o puedo retenerla por despecho como a un perro encadenado.

Sin embargo, no parecía despechado, parecía más bien triste y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón otra vez. Volvió a sentir ese anhelo que hacía que deseara... pero sus deseos eran peligrosos y siempre la dejaban desgarrada por dentro. Los dejó a un lado.

–Usted elige, señorita Swan–añadió él con una sonrisa distante y gélida.

* * *

**jajaja esa es Bella es una loquilla, pensaba nadar hasta el cansancio o que?**

**Y Edward hasta el momento me cae muuuy mal, es un imbecil, trata a Bella como un ensere más, parece más un robot que una persona con sentimientos.**

**¿Como pasara Bella sus dos semanas restantes, sera que por fin Edward reacciona?**

**Gracias por los fav, follows y reviews, besos y abrazos!**

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado, disfruten el capitulo mis amores.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Caitlin Crews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El debería estar feliz o, al menos, satisfecho. Edward se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y miró la cena que Isabella había preparado en el comedor de la suite presidencial del hotel Principe di Savoia de Milán, uno de los más exclusivos de Europa. Las habitaciones de la enorme suite tenían unos techos muy altos y estaban llenas de antigüedades y los mejores muebles italianos. Todo rezumaba riqueza y elegancia.

Los inversores estaban impresionados, como era de esperar. Fumaban cigarros y se reían ante los restos del último de los siete platos. Su deleite parecía retumbar en las paredes forradas de caoba y en las lámparas de cristal de Murano que colgaban encima de ellos. Edward sabía sin la más mínima duda que sería otro éxito, que sería más dinero y poder para el Grupo Cullen. Aun así, esa noche solo parecía poder concentrarse en Isabella.

–Muy bien. No voy a seguirle este juego más –le había espetado ella en el yate con los ojos avellana rebosantes de furia y de algo más sombrío–. Si quiere esas dos semanas, se las daré, pero se acabó.

–Dos semanas de asistente o de animal de compañía. A mí, me da igual.

Ella se rió de forma lúgubre.

–Le odio.

–Eso me aburre –replicó él mirándola fijamente–. Peor aún, la convierte en una de tantas.

–Me imagino que se refiere a todo el mundo.

Él receló por su tono y al verla con los puños cerrados.

–Piénseselo dos veces antes de intentar sabotearme por activa o pasiva durante los últimos días que pasa conmigo, señorita Swan. No le gustarían las consecuencias –le advirtió él.

–No se preocupe, señor Cullen–replicó ella diciendo su nombre como si fuera un insulto y haciéndole un daño que no acabó de entender–. Cuando decida sabotearlo, no tendrá nada de pasivo.

Ella desapareció esa tarde y no volvió a saber nada de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se presentó en la suite a la hora del desayuno y perfectamente vestida, como siempre, sin esos vaqueros blancos y ceñidos que le tentaban y le recordaban que había tenido esas piernas alrededor de las caderas, sin esa melena agitanada que lo desconcentraba y le alteraba los sueños. Se había sentado delante de él, con la tableta electrónica en el regazo, y le había preguntado, como miles de veces antes, si los planes del día se ajustaban a lo que él había dejado escrito... como si el día anterior no hubiese existido.

En ese momento, al mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, casi podía imaginarse que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que ella no había dimitido y que él no había tenido que obligarla a que cumpliera su contrato; que no se habían besado como se habían besado, que no se habían dejado llevar por la ira, que no habían revelado demasiadas cosas en las que no quería pensar, que no se habían apasionado... casi...

Esa noche, parecía tan profesional y fría como siempre, con esa belleza que ya no podía pasar por alto y que acentuaba su serena eficiencia. Llevaba un traje azul de chaqueta hecho a medida que resaltaba su comedida elegancia, su seña de identidad. Era su mano derecha en situaciones como esa, su arma secreta, y conseguía que pareciera que no estaba haciendo una presentación para obtener generosas inversiones, sino que estaba compartiendo una ocasión maravillosa con futuros amigos.

A lo largo de esa larga velada había llegado a la conclusión de que ella conseguía que pareciera más encantador y atractivo de lo que era y se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Ella le daba un toque humano que muchos rivales, furiosos por la derrota, decían que no tenía.

La había observado esa noche. Había animado al selecto grupo de diez inversores, había hecho que hablaran de sí mismos, que se sintieran interesantes e importantes, valorados. Los había escuchado con atención, se había anticipado a sus preguntas y se había reído con ellos con ese aire inteligente y sereno que parecía auténtico, no empalagoso. Ellos la habían adorado.

Gracias a ella, él podía ser implacable sin que nadie se sintiera intimidado ni a la defensiva.

En ese momento, estaba sentada en el extremo de la opulenta mesa con la tableta electrónica en la mano, como siempre, y de vez en cuando tecleaba algo para atender las distintas necesidades de todos lo que la rodeaban. Hacía que todo pareciese muy fácil, como si lo más natural del mundo fuese que el empresario francés quisiera recibir un masaje Rieki a las dos de la madrugada y ella estuviese encantada de llamar al conserje. Era su ordenador viviente, su mayordomo y, si era sincero, su verdadera persona de confianza. Era inteligente y digna de toda confianza. Debería haberla animado para que lo dejara hacía tres años, cuando ella quiso cambiar de trabajo. En ese momento, podría estar dirigiendo alguna empresa de las suyas, era así de válida.

Naturalmente, por eso fue tan reacio a dejar que lo hiciera. Al menos, ese fue uno de los motivos, se reconoció con cierta impaciencia sombría consigo mismo. Sujetó con indiferencia la copa de vino mientras fingía atender a la conversación. Naturalmente, nadie esperaba que los distrajera ni que fuese especialmente educado, esa era la tarea de Isabella.

Era maravillosa, pero no hizo caso a la punzada que sintió cuando pensó en que pronto se marcharía, que pronto tendría que pensar en otro planteamiento para conseguir lo que quería de los inversores como esos, que no tendría su sereno y casi invisible respaldo.

Pronto tendría que afrontar todo lo que, tozudamente, no quería aceptar: que no quería que se marchara y que, como empezaba a sospechar, tenía poco que ver con la empresa, aunque le costara reconocérselo.

–Créame, señor Peck, será una de esas comidas que le cambiarán la vida. Naturalmente, tiene tres estrellas Michelin. Se la he reservado para mañana a las nueve.

Edward oyó que Isabella se lo decía al hombre de aspecto fatuo que tenía a la izquierda, al heredero de una de esas fortunas levantadas con el acero de una pequeña ciudad de Estados Unidos. Él resopló de satisfacción, como si ella estuviera contándole un secreto.

Entonces, Isabella se puso recta y lo miró a los ojos a través de la mesa y del humo de los cigarros. Fue como si el resto de la habitación se hubiese quedado a oscuras, como si hubiese dejado de existir, como si solo existiera ella, como si solo existiera el impacto abrasador de su contacto. Él captó la verdad en ese rostro tan hermoso que ya podía interpretar demasiado bien. Notó el golpe como si ella se lo hubiese dado con el objeto punzante que tenía más cerca. Fue muy fuerte y lo alcanzó en la boca del estómago.

Lo odiaba. No le dio mucha importancia cuando ella se lo dijo, se lo había dicho tanta gente a lo largo de los años que era como una cantinela repetitiva. Sin embargo, empezaba a creer que ella lo decía de verdad y que, además, lo consideraba un monstruo.

Nada de eso era una novedad ni le sorprendía. Sin embargo, sí lo era que él supiera plenamente que había actuado como un monstruo y haría bien en recordarlo.

Mucho más tarde, cuando los inversores ya se habían marchado, Edward no podía dormir. Iba de un lado a otro de la suite sin fijarse en los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes ni en las lámparas de cristal soplado a mano ni en las impresionantes antigüedades que había por todos lados. Salió a la terraza con vistas de Milán. Las agujas de la famosa catedral resplandecían en la húmeda oscuridad de la noche. En un día claro, podría ver las cimas nevadas de los Alpes en la distancia y tenía la sensación de notarlas cerniéndose vigilantes sobre él. Sin embargo, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuese Isabella, como si lo persiguiese obsesivamente aunque todavía no lo había abandonado.

Volvió a pensar que ella creía que era un monstruo y no sabía por qué le importaba, por qué le impedía descansar. Sin embargo, allí estaba, mirando con rabia a una ciudad durmiente.

No pudo evitar repasar todo lo que había pasado durante los días anteriores y casi no se reconoció. ¿Dónde estaba su famoso dominio de sí mismo que tanto temían los colosos de la industria? ¿Dónde estaba esa frialdad que siempre lo había guiado acertadamente y por la que más de un competidor lo había acusado de ser una máquina y no un hombre?

Pensó que era lo que su abuelo predijo hacía mucho tiempo y ese recuerdo que había olvidado brotó en su memoria contra su voluntad y todavía lleno de toda la desdicha y el dolor de su juventud. Retrocedió en el tiempo hasta el sitio que menos le gustaba del mundo, su casa... o, mejor dicho, el sitio donde nació y que abandonó dieciocho años después.

Todo el pueblo había predicho que no llegaría a nada. Todos decían, a la cara o a sus espaldas, que había nacido del pecado y que era una vergüenza, que había que ver en lo que se había convertido su madre, que era una furcia abandonada que se había visto obligada a pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en un convento como penitencia. A nadie la habría extrañado que él hubiese seguido el mismo camino, que hubiese acabado tan deshonrado y marginado como ella antes de desaparecer en un convento. Nadie había esperado que Edward Cullen llegase a ser algo más que la mancha que ya era en el nombre de su familia. Ese era su destino para todo el pueblo y para su abuelo, eso era lo que les pasaba a los niños como él, nacidos de la deshonra y rechazados por sus padres.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, él lo intentó con ahínco. Esbozó una sonrisa al acordarse de aquellos años vacíos y estériles. Quiso con todas sus ganas tener raíces porque desde muy pequeño supo que no las tenía. Obedeció en todo a su abuelo. Fue un alumno ejemplar en el colegio. Trabajó incansablemente en la pequeña guarnicionería de la familia y nunca se quejó aunque los otros niños de su edad jugaban al fútbol u holgazaneaban tranquilamente. Nunca se peleó con quienes lo calumniaban o insultaban o, al menos, nunca lo sorprendieron haciéndolo. Intentó demostrar con todas sus palabras y actos que no se merecía el desprecio, que era parte de ese pueblo y de su familia independientemente de cómo hubiese llegado allí.

Llegó a pensar realmente que podría persuadirlos. Sintió esa oleada de impotencia como si todavía pudiera hacerle daño. Aunque no podía, se dijo a sí mismo. Para eso, necesitaría un corazón y hacía más de veinte años que se había deshecho del suyo.

–He cumplido con mi obligación, pero ya eres un hombre y tienes que acarrear por tus medios el peso de la vergüenza de tu madre.

Eso fue lo que le dijo su abuelo la mañana que cumplió dieciocho años, cuando todavía no se había despertado casi, como si ya no pudiera esperar más tiempo para librarse de la carga que había soportado durante todos esos años. Recordó la expresión de su abuelo, el brillo de sus ojos oscuros al mirarlo. Fue la primera vez en su vida que vio contento al anciano... o algo parecido.

–Pero abuelo... –intentó defenderse él.

–No eres mi nieto –lo interrumpió el anciano en un tono tajante y orgulloso–. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer por ti y ahora me lavo las manos. No vuelvas a llamarme «abuelo».

No volvió a llamárselo ni cuando ganó el primer millón ni cuando compró todo ese pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios, todas sus casas y campos, todas las tiendas y edificios. Ni siquiera se lo llamó cuando estuvo junto a su cama en el hospital y miró impasiblemente al hombre que lo había criado, si eso era lo que había hecho.

No hubo reconciliación ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento de última hora antes de que el anciano falleciera hacía tres años. Entonces tenía treinta y tres años y era multimillonario. Poseía más cosas de las que podía contar, entre ellas, un pequeño pueblo perdido en las montañas de Andalucía.

Cuando se paseó por el pueblo en el asiento trasero de un Lexus, no se sintió como una mancha en las blancas paredes del pueblo y no creyó que ninguno de los lugareños le tomaran por una cuando tenía sus vidas y sus fortunas en sus manos. No se sintió parte del pueblo ni de Cádiz ni de Andalucía... ni siquiera de España. Casi le costó recordar que había vivido allí y no sintió nada hacia esos pueblerinos que tanto lo despreciaron y que en esos momentos se sentían obligados a llamarlo «señor».

–¡Dios mío! ¡Tú, no! –había exclamado su abuelo trabajosamente y mirándolo con espanto.

–Sí, yo –confirmó Edward con frialdad desde los pies de la cama del hospital.

–El demonio te tiene poseído –graznó el anciano con un hilo de voz–. Siempre lo has llevado dentro.

–Te pido disculpas. Entonces fui tu obligación y, al parecer, ahora soy tu maldición.

Él lo dijo en un tono seco, casi indiferente. ¿Qué podía hacerle ese hombre insignificante? Le pareció asombroso que alguna vez hubiese podido hacerle daño y mucho más que lo hubiese conseguido. El anciano, como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras, no volvió a decir nada, se santiguó y falleció poco después.

Él no sintió absolutamente nada.

No se permitió sentir casi nada desde que abandonó ese pueblo el día que cumplió dieciocho años. Aquel día miró hacia atrás y lloró por lo que creía que había perdido. Se sintió traicionado, rechazado. Sintió todo lo que sentía un hombre débil, un muchacho. Cuando se rehízo y acabó aceptando que estaba solo, que siempre había estado solo y que nunca volvería a estarlo, se sacudió el polvo y se arrancó esa parte de él que todavía se aferraba a esos sentimientos contraproducentes. Dejó el corazón en ese pueblo de su infancia y nunca había tenido motivos para lamentarlo. Más aún, nunca había notado que no lo tenía.

Por eso no sintió nada cuando entró en la sala donde le esperaba Isabella con una expresión premeditadamente neutra, como correspondía a una asistente personal a la que pagaba muy bien para que no reaccionara ante nada de la vida de su jefe. Él no había sentido nada durante el largo trayecto desde las montañas con pintorescos pueblos hasta la ciudad de Cádiz, aunque fue como un viaje a través de la memoria. No había sentido nada durante esa larga noche aunque la manzanilla primero le soltó la lengua y luego hizo que besara a Isabella contra la pared de un callejón de la ciudad antigua, que la levantara para que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y se dejara arrastrar por la dulce calidez de su boca.

No sintió nada en absoluto.

Sus labios carnosos lo habían embriagado, como ese cuerpo flexible, esas curvas sensuales y su forma de cimbrearse contra él. Volvió a excitarse al acordarse, como si todavía estuviera en esa callejuela hacía tres años y no en una gélida noche de Milán. Además, ese traicionero corazón que creía tener adiestrado le palpitó a un ritmo que le hacía plantearse cosas que no debería, le hacía desear con tanta intensidad que empezaba a ser una necesidad. Dejó escapar un improperio en español que no sirvió para nada y se frotó la cara con las manos.

Tenía que poner fin a esa locura que estaba adueñándose de él contra su voluntad y que estaba consiguiendo que perdiera el dominio de sí mismo.

Bella sintió un escalofrío, se cubrió mejor con el chal y deseó haberse puesto algo más abrigado que el pijama de seda color champán que le había proporcionado el mayordomo de la suite presidencial con la ropa que había llevado durante la cena. Llevaba horas intentando quedarse dormida. Había estado tumbada en el dormitorio y había observado la opulencia de las butacas estilo imperio y la cómoda con herrajes dorados como si fueran las culpables de su insomnio.

¿Por qué había cedido? ¿Por qué había aceptado trabajar durante las dos semanas que le había exigido él? Habían pasado dos días desde que transigió y todavía no podía contestarse sin odiarse más todavía. Había acabado dándose por vencida y había decidido tomar un poco el fresco. La noche era húmeda y oscura por el cielo nublado aunque las luces de la cuidad brillaban tenuemente. Era una vista preciosa, como todo lo que tocaba Edward, como todo lo que hacía, como él...e igual de fría.

Se había quedado porque era la solución más fácil y rápida. Al menos, eso era lo que se había repetido durante esos dos días. Escaparse de Edward significaba seguir sometida a todo eso y ¿qué importaban dos semanas más? Había soportado cinco años. Dos semanas pasarían volando y sería el final definitivo.

El problema era que sabía cómo acabaría todo y, en cierto sentido, se sentía aliviada, como si eso fuese un aplazamiento, como si Edward pudiese recuperar el juicio y salvarse...

Había perdido la esperanza en sí misma y en esa fe que tenía en él. ¿Cómo podía confiar en tener la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él cuando le costó tanto la primera vez? ¿Qué motivos tenía para pensar que lo haría en dos semanas?

–Si se tira desde ahí, comprobará que la Piazza de la Repubblica es mucho más dura que el mar Adriático –dijo él entre las sombras.

Bella dio un respingo y se llevó las manos al pecho como si así pudiera evitar que se le saliera el corazón. Boquiabierta, se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró mirándola. Estaba sombrío y pensativo, provocador e insoportablemente sexy. Llevaba una bata de seda azul marino que no se había cerrado sobre los calzoncillos que se ceñían a sus interminables muslos. Parecía una mezcla de rey y de modelo de ropa interior. A Bella se le secó la boca. Una cosa era que se pavoneara con sus trajes de cinco mil libras o que se pusiera la ropa que consideraba informal y que resaltaba su físico atlético. Sin embargo, eso... Eso era distinto, era una fantasía hecha realidad, su fantasía. Entonces, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy poco vestida, de que el pijama de seda se le pegaba al cuerpo cada vez que respiraba, de que se sentía más desnuda que si estuviese desvestida. Sintió una oleada cálida por todo el cuerpo, como una caricia de él.

Independientemente de lo enfadada que estuviese y de lo necia o traicionada que se sintiera, allí, en plena noche, en una terraza en Italia, tuvo que reconocerse que nunca había dominado ese atractivo devastador de Edward y lo mucho que siempre la había afectado... incluso antes de aquella noche en Cádiz.

–No sabía que estaba ahí.

Bella notó un temblor en la voz que la delataba, que casi decía a gritos todo lo que no quería reconocerse a sí misma y que, evidentemente, no quería que él supiera. Que se derretía por él hasta en ese momento; que anhelaba que la acariciara con sus diestras manos y esa boca que creaba adicción; que sus labios, sus pechos y esa avidez entre los muslos...

Era como si ya no pudiera engañarse a sí misma en la oscuridad de esas horas de la noche.

Él ladeó levemente la cabeza y se acercó mirándola a la cara. Había estado más distante y frío que de costumbre durante la cena y ella se había preguntado sinceramente si estaba cuerda y tenía dignidad por preocuparse por él. ¿Qué decía de ella que incluso en ese momento, secuestrada y amenazada, se olvidara de su justificada indignación para preocuparse por el hombre que le había hecho todo eso?

Nada bueno, nada sano. No le extrañaba que no hubiese podido dormir.

–Aquí estamos otra vez, en la oscuridad.

Edward lo dijo en un tono extraño. Su rostro parecía más despiadado todavía por las sombras y la luz que salía del interior lo iluminaba muy poco, pero sus ojos color ámbar la abrasaban.

Ella no supo qué había querido decir. Notó que sus palabras retumbaban dentro de ella y el delicioso anhelo que despertaron hizo que perdiera toda esperanza de abandonar alguna vez a ese hombre, de sobrevivir a él.

–No quería molestarlo, señor Cullen.

Su voz, sin embargo, fue un sonido entrecortado que la delató, que le transmitió todo, estaba segura de ello. Unas lágrimas de rabia y agotamiento empañaron sus ojos. Parpadeó para contenerlas y se alegró de poder mirar hacia otro lado.

Él le tocó el brazo con la mano cálida y fuerte. Ella se quedó petrificada y sin atreverse a mirarlo, con miedo de que él pudiera ver la confusión, la atracción y el dolor que quería ocultar por todos los medios. Fingió concentrarse en la coleta que se había hecho, se la pasó por encima de un hombro y se la acarició nerviosamente con las dos manos. Sin embargo, él se la tomó con una mano y tiró suavemente para que ella inclinara la cabeza y lo mirara.

Bella se quedó sin respiración cuando algo punzante y casi dulce la atravesó. Quizá solo fuese un sueño, quizá solo fuese otro sueño de esos que tenía con Edward , cuando se despertaba presa del pánico en su diminuto estudio y jadeaba anhelante, sola y impotente por todas las sensaciones que nunca podía liberar. Sin embargo, sabía lo que pasaba.

–¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo para que quiera marcharse?

Él se lo preguntó con una voz delicada aunque poderosa que la llenó, que hizo que su firmeza pareciera demasiado etérea, demasiado maleable, que hizo que deseara poder estar enfadada con él y no dejar de estarlo. Sin embargo, la noche húmeda hacía que todo fuese distinto, que lo mirara como si allí, en plena noche, él pudiera parecerse al hombre que ella creía que era y que pudiera decirle parte de la verdad.

Sin embargo, parpadeó y el escozor de los ojos le recordó quién era de verdad.

–¿Por qué se empeña tanto en que me quede? –preguntó ella–. Tiene mal concepto de mí. Cree que solo sirvo para ser su asistente personal.

–Algunas matarían por tener ese privilegio –respondió él con una mueca que no fue una sonrisa.

Estaba muy cerca, la imponente virilidad de su maravilloso torso estaba al lado, impasible al frío, y a ella le costaba muchísimo prestar atención a lo que tenía que prestársela.

Se estremeció al comprender que no podía evitar la reacción a él, que en ese momento era tan fuerte como lo fue hacía tres años, que era como si su cuerpo ya no pudiera fingir que no la alteraba. ¿De qué otra manera podía destruirse antes de que todo eso acabara? ¿De qué otra manera podía sacrificar todo lo que le importaba, ella misma, en el altar de ese hombre?

–Doy por supuesto que fue un castigo.

Lo miró a la cara y el corazón se le hundió cuando solo vio lo que veía siempre; su implacable crueldad, su belleza bárbara tan inalcanzable como las estrellas ocultas tras las nubes.

–¿Por qué iba a castigarla? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

–Cádiz, naturalmente –contestó ella con las cejas arqueadas.

Él dejó escapar un sonido de impaciencia.

–Creo que tenemos bastantes cosas de qué hablar sin invocar a los fantasmas –replicó él aunque en un tono extraño que indicaba que no se lo creía tampoco.

–El fantasma –le corrigió ella sin dejar de mirarlo–. Habíamos acordado que fue un beso insignificante, ¿no? Sin embargo, me castigó por él.

–No sea absurda.

–Me castigó –repitió ella con firmeza–. Además, fue usted quien lo empezó.

Él había hecho algo más que empezarlo. Los había prendido fuego. La rodeó con un brazo, disfrutó con las tortillitas de camarones, lo calamares fritos, el vino de Jerez y con la embriagadora certeza de que, después de trabajar dos años con él, Edward por fin le había mostrado que no era solo despiadado y exigente, que no era solo un empresario que no tomaba prisioneros. Había captado el aroma a cuero y especias de su cara colonia y la calidez que brotaba de su piel bajo la ropa, había lamentado la dolorosa escena con su abuelo, había sufrido por todo lo que le había pasado y por lo que le habían hecho. Él le habló aquella noche, le habló de verdad, como si fueran dos personas normales y corrientes, como si fuesen algo más que los papeles que representaban y las obligaciones que cumplían.

Fue mágico.

Entonces, Edward le dio la vuelta y la apoyó contra la pared más cercana. Fue como si ella explotara hacia él, como si hubiese estado esperando a ese momento preciso. Él dijo algo que ella no entendió y la besó tan implacablemente como lo hacía todo. El fuego y el anhelo la dominaron como una tempestad y se dejó arrastrar. Perdió la cabeza. Le gustó aterradoramente y se encontró abrazada a él con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras la estrechaba contra su maravilloso cuerpo, la devoraba insaciablemente con sus besos...

Se quedó despierta toda la noche, como en ese momento.

–No fue un castigo –insistió él en un tono profundo que devolvió a Bella a la realidad.

Sus perspicaces ojos la miraron como si pudiera ver en su memoria, como si supiera exactamente lo que la alteró hacía tres años, como si sintiera la misma pasión, como si él también lamentara que los hubiesen interrumpido.

Un grupo de desconocidos se había acercado entre risas y ella había bajado las piernas delicadamente, demasiado delicadamente. Se habían mirado perplejos y con la respiración entrecortada antes de volver al hotel, donde cada uno se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Nunca volvieron a hablar de aquello.

–Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Él se pasó los dedos entre el pelo.

–No quería que se marchara –contestó él con la voz ronca–. No hubo ningún motivo oculto. Se lo dije, no me gusta compartir –él resopló antes de seguir con firmeza–. Usted es una parte integral de todo lo que hago. Tiene que saberlo.

Ella, incapaz de asimilarlo, sacudió la cabeza. No podía asimilar lo que sabía que quería decir y lo que ella quería que dijera. Estaba hablando de trabajo, se recordó con rabia, aunque la mirara con ese brillo en los ojos color ámbar. Siempre hablaba de trabajo, para él no había nada más. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlo?

Era excesivo, le dolía.

–¿Qué es lo que teme? –le preguntó ella antes de saber si quería oír la respuesta–. ¿Por qué no puede reconocer lo que hizo?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella temió una respuesta hiriente, pero no se la dio. Por un instante, aunque no tuviera sentido, pareció desgarrado, atormentado. La ciudad estaba silenciosa, como si fuesen las dos únicas personas en el mundo, y Bella se mordió el labio inferior para sentirse en la realidad con ese ligero dolor y no decir lo que no debía decir.

Esa vez, él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, con una delicadeza increíble que la abrasó como el más dulce de los besos.

–Tiene frío –dijo él con la voz ronca otra vez.

Era la voz de un desconocido, pero que, no obstante, hacía que se sintiera débil. Efectivamente, estaba helada y temblaba.

Si él quería pensar que tenía frío, ella no iba a discutírselo.

–Duerma un poco –le ordenó él con una mirada oscura y una boca sombría.

La dejó allí, temblorosa y a punto de llorar sin saber por qué, dándole vueltas a la cabeza tan enloquecidamente como en Cádiz, y ella casi creyó que había sido un sueño...

Casi.

* * *

**Ahora entendemos un poco mas el porque de la actitud de Edward, por lo visto su "familia" era lo peor. Aunque eso no excusa que sea tan tonto con Bella, esperemos este muchacho reaccione y Bella pues que se vuelva un poco mas dura con el para que aprenda.**

**Y ahora por otra parte me disculpo de todo corazón con ustedes, se que tuve la historia mucho tiempo abandonada pero fue debido a varios problemas personales. **

**Espero disfruten el capitulo, besos y abrazos!**


End file.
